


So far apart

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Éowyn (Tolkien), Denethor's A+ Parenting, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, Post-War of the Ring, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Separations, Tenth Walker, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Boromir wasn't the only one who cared about Faramir. Merindah, the daughter of a high-born lord, loved him with all her heart and he loved her. She and the brothers trained together since they were young, to the disapproval of their fathersSo of course, Denethor sends her off with Boromir to the council of Elrond to mock and hurt his youngest son. Weeks later, Faramir finds his brother's broken horn as well as Merindah's broken dagger in the river and assumes that both people he loved more than anything are dead.He isn't exactly right though....
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Original Female Character(s), Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Separated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Frodo Baggins and his friend Samwise Gamgee had been captured by the soldiers of Gondor and had been brought into a cave blindfolded. The blindfold was pulled off as the captain walked towards them. "My men tell me that you're orc spies." He said. "Spies?! Now wait just a minute." Sam immediately protested. "Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" The man asked coldly.

Frodo frowned, sensing that there was something wrong with the man. There was a certain look in his eyes like he had just suffered a great loss as he sat down. Deciding to trust him, the hobbit told him their names, lying about it only being the two of them when he asked after Gollum. "We set out from Rivendell with eight companions." He explained, noticing that the man suddenly looked more interested. "One we lost in Moria, two were my kin, a dwarf there was also. And an elf, two men and a woman." He continued and the man really perked up at this.

"They were Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Boromir and Merindah of Gondor." The hobbit finished. "You're a friend of Boromir and Merindah?" The man asked and the hobbit nodded, despite that Boromir had tried to take the Ring from him, but Merindah had always been very nice. The man stood up and walked a bit away from the hobbits, but Frodo managed to catch a glimpse of an almost haunted look in his eyes, before he turned away.

"It will grieve you then to learn that they are dead." He stated after he took a deep breath and turned back around. Sam immediately turned to look at Frodo, who was equally shocked. "Dead? How? When?" He asked. "As one of their companions , I'd hoped you would tell me." The man said in a cold tone. "If something happened to Boromir and Merindah, we would have you tell us." Frodo replied. 

The man took another deep breath, before starting to talk. "His horn and her dagger washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. The horn was cloven in two and her dagger was broken. But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother." He told them, trying to fight the tears welling up and walking away, trusting his men to keep an eye on the hobbits. "What about Merindah? How did you know her?" Frodo called after him and he just gave him a look that was so full of pain that the hobbit took a step back, before he continued on.

Faramir slowly sat down in another part of the cave as he tried to think of what to do next, but his mind kept continuing to wander to other places as he stared into the distance. In his hands was the completely broken dagger of the woman he loved and whom he would never see ever again. As he held the dagger in his hands, he thought back to the terrible day when his life fell apart

_\------------------------ flashback ---------------------_

_Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers were loudly cheering Boromir's name as the man put the flag of Gondor into the ground. "This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more!" He called loudly and all the men cheered at his words. "Let the armies of Mordor know this: never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands. This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!" He shouted. The men cheered even louder with him in victory, a battle won for now._

_Faramir quickly found him and the two shared a brotherly hug. "Good speech. Nice and short." The younger brother commented. "Leaves more time for drinking. Boromir replied and they both laughed at that, before Boromir ordered the ale to be broken out, much to the loud cheers of his men. He poured himself and his brother a goblet and gave one to him. "Remember today, little brother. Today, life is good." He said as they took their first sip._

_"Faramir!" A familiar voice called and both men smiled at recognising it as a black haired woman in pants and a tunic quickly walked in-between the soldiers towards them, congratulating the men as she went. She finally arrived where the brothers were standing and walked into Faramir's arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank the Valar that you are alright." She whispered. "Both of you." She added at seeing Boromir's exaggerated pout._

_The older man smiled again. "How did you get here so fast?" He asked and her smile fell as she glanced towards the way she came. The brothers followed her gaze and saw their father walking towards them. "One moment of peace, can he not give us that?" Boromir muttered in a resigned tone as Merindah assumed a more proper stance rather than "throwing herself" at Faramir as Denethor would put it. "Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?" Denethor asked and Boromir put a smile on his face as he greeted hits father._

_Faramir and Merindah watched from a small distance as the two men hugged. Merindah had her hand tucked into the crook of Faramir's arm and was tightly gripping it in support. "They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly." Denethor boasted. "They exaggerate. The victory belongs to Faramir also." Boromir said and the younger brother immediately stepped forwards with Merindah._

_"But for Faramir, this city would still be standing." Denethor muttered in absolutely disdain, making Faramir stop in his tracks and Merindah straighten up in answer to those harsh words. "Were you not entrusted to protect it?" The older man asked scathingly, glaring at his younger son. "I would have done, but our numbers were too few." The young man defended himself, barely feeling Merindah squeeze his arm to support him._

_"Oh, too few. You let the enemy get in here and take it on a whim." Denethor sneered in return, making Merindah curl her hand into a fist behind her back and bite her lip as she tried to keep her anger in. She was so completely done with the man's total indifference to the man she loved. Boromir walked away, fed up as well and Denethor followed him. Merindah turned to Faramir and cupped his face. "Are you alright?" She asked and he gave her a tiny smile as he nodded. She was not convinced at all and he sighed._

_"I did my best. I really did." He whispered and she immediately nodded with a comforting smile. "I know, my love. I know." She breathed warmly, gently kissing his cheek to try and comfort him. He smiled at her and covered her hands with his, leaning into her touch. Hearing Boromir come close again while refusing to go to Rivendell for something. Faramir offered to go in his stead, but his father immediately refused._

_"You? Of course. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality. No, I'll only give this task to your brother. The one who will not fail me." He sneered, looking back at Boromir. Faramir looked down at that and Merindah squeezed his hand. "And the lady Merindah will accompany him." Denethor continued. "What?!" Three voices said at the same time at that bit. "Father, you cannot be serious." Boromir protested_

_Faramir immediately pulled Merindah closer to him and kissed her hair, trying to calm both her and himself down at this news. "Oh, I am deadly serious. Her father already agreed to let her hip" Denethor said, before harshly ordering Boromir and Merindah to get ready. The woman gave Faramir a panicked look and he tried to calm her down. "You'll be okay. Boromir and I have been training you since we were young. You're strong, my love. You'll be okay." He whispered as he pulled her closer, trying to reassure them both with that._

_Starting to walk towards a couple of waiting horses with Boromir, Faramir pulled Merindah behind a bit and turned to her. "Father is not the only one who asked your father permission about something." He started, pulling out a ring and she gasped. "Merindah, when you return and we both survive, will you make me the happiest man in Middle-Earth by becoming my wife?" He asked and she immediately nodded in answer._

_He smiled in relief and kissed her deeply, before finally breaking apart and putting the ring on her finger. She caressed his cheek. "I love you, Faramir. Never forget that." She breathed and he smiled. "I love you too, Merindah." He replied. She beamed at him, before they joined Boromir. Faramir helped Merindah on her own horse, keeping hold onto her hand. Boromir watched them with sympathy in his eyes._

_He hated his father for doing this to them, but they both had no choice to obey._ _"I'll look after her, Faramir" He promised and both his brother and Merindah looked at him. "She'll be safe. I promise." He continued. Faramir nodded at him, before slowly letting go of his new fiancee's hand. "Remember today, little brother." Boromir said, before spurring his horse on. Giving Faramir one final smile and blowing him a kiss, Merindah reluctantly followed him, leaving the youngest son of Gondor behind to watch the two most precious people in his life leave him._

_\----------------------------- end flashback --------------_

Faramir was suddenly snapped out of his rather dark and depressing thoughts and memories by one of his men walking towards him and quietly telling him they had found Gollum swimming around in the Forbidden Pool. He nodded and stood up, carefully putting the broken dagger away with the rest of his things. "I'll avenge you, my darling. I promise." He breathed, before walking away to get Frodo. 

In Rohan, the inhabitants of Edoras were travelling to the fortress of Helm's Deep. A woman was gently helping an older woman up a ridge as a man took her over. This gave her the opportunity to look in the direction of her home, wondering when she'd see it again. "Merindah! Come on, we need to move on." Aragorn called and the woman moved along, hands playing with her ring. "I'll see you again, my darling. I promise." She whispered


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Who is he?" 

Merindah looked up from where she had been deep in thought, playing with her ring outside the Great Hall of Edoras at hearing the question suddenly come out of nowhere. Princess Éowyn gave her a gentle smile, having seen her leave the great feast to celebrate their victory at the Battle of Helm's Deep. "The man who gave you that ring?" She elaborated 

Merindah had fought in the incredibly harsh battle and had given the ring to Éowyn for safekeeping before it and the woman had kept her promise to guard it. She gave the princess a tiny smile. "His name is Faramir. He's the second son of the Steward of Gondor.... and the love of my life." She said, looking back down at the ring and twirling it once again. Éowyn smiled at the woman, being able to see she missed this man. "Did he propose before you left?" She asked and Merindah nodded with a chuckle.

"Right before his brother and I left for Rivendell. Unfortunately, Boromir sacrificed himself trying to save Merry and Pippin." She said, before falling silent. "He probably thinks we're both dead." She continued softly, looking down at that depressing thought and the heartbreak her Faramir was probably going through at that moment. For a second, she wanted nothing more than to go back home and take him into her arms if he was still alive as well.

She wrapped her arms around herself. Éowyn wrapped an arm around her and led her back inside. After a terrifying ordeal that involved Pippin and Saruman's Palantir, Gandalf realised that Sauron was planning to strike Gondor next. At hearing that, fear struck Merindah's heart and she begged to go back, but Gandalf reluctantly told her that Shadowfax couldn't carry both of them and no other horse was as fast as him.

He could only bring Pippin with him and just before they left on Shadowfaxx, Merindah turned to the little hobbit and grabbed his hand. "If you see Faramir, tell him that I'm alive and that I'm alright." She said and Pippin immediately nodded in answer, before the woman stepped back and watched them ride to the home she sorely missed. She hoped that she would go back soon and see the man she loved again. It had already been far too long for her. Her fingers found her ring again and nervously played with it

It took Gandalf and Pippin three days to reach Gondor and they immediately went to the highest level of its capital Minas Tirith. They met with Denethor, but the man didn't want to hear a single word that Gandalf had to say, not wanting Aragorn to take the rule of Gondor from him. Pippin offered his services to repay Boromir's sacrifice, despite the wizard's protests.

Still, it took them at least another day or two to meet Faramir as the man himself was in the ruined city Osgiliath, having let Frodo, Sam and Gollum go to destroy the One Ring and trying to defend it from the orcs. Said orcs launched an overnight attack, Faramir and his men barely managed to prepare themselves, before having to fight for their lives all through the night and into the morning.

Finally realising it was futile, Faramir ordered the remaining men to retreat back to Minas Tirith. The Nazgûl flew above them, picking off even more men. Gandalf quickly rode out with Pippin and used his magic to drive them away, saving the remainder of the men as they safely arrived in the city. Faramir told Gandalf and Pippin that he had seen Frodo and Sam and where they were going. In all the panic and haste, Pippin didn't have time to tell the man the truth about Merindah, but resolved himself to tell him as soon as possible.

It was a couple of hours later that Pippin was waiting in a white hallway to officially offer his services to Denethor in a fitting costume. Faramir eventually joined him and told him the clothes had actually been his once. "Well, I'm taller then you were then. Although, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." Pippin commented, making them both laugh.

Faramir told Pippin about his brother, growing more solemn and sad at mentioning Boromir and Pippin saw an opportunity to finally tell him about Merindah. "Well, you're lucky to have Merindah at your side to help you." He said and Faramir frowned in confusion. "She's alive. She's in Rohan with the rest of the Fellowship, apart from Sam and Frodo. She's fine." Pippin told him with a smile

Faramir immediately felt his legs grow weak and he stumbled slightly, having to sit down on the bench Pippin just sat on as he would've fallen down onto the ground otherwise. The hobbit quickly checked up on him in concern. "She's alive? She's safe?" Faramir breathed in disbelief, his heart already beating wildly at hearing his beloved Merindah was still alive. Pippin immediately nodded in answer. "Well, she's as safe as anyone can be with Sauron growing in strength, but she's alright for now." He said. 

Faramir slowly closed his eyes at that, tears of absolute relief rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care a single bit. His beautiful Merindah was still alive and was right in the neighbouring kingdom, just three days away from him. That was the best news he'd heard in a very long time. They just needed to survive this war and they'd be together again.

Unfortunately, Denethor threw a spanner in those plans by ordering Faramir on a suicide mission to try to reclaim an overrun Osgiliath. Faramir tried to protest, but his father wouldn't want to hear about it. Realising he wouldn't ever see Merindah again anyway, a tearful Faramir walked away to prepare as best as he could. Pippin couldn't do anything, but watch him walking away. 

In the meantime, Merindah had traveled from Edoras to the Dimholt mountain with the remainder of the Fellowship and Rohan's army after Pippin had secretly lit up the beacons to call for aid. She, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli left the camp in the middle of the night to go and try to get the help of the cursed people of the mountain. It was officially the scariest thing Merindah had ever experienced in her life as she was surrounded by ghosts, but she managed to get through it and the ghost army agreed to help.

Taking over the black ships that were sailing past the other side of the mountain and sailing the rest of the way to the capital, they jumped off the ships once they had arrived and took the orcs by surprise. Merindah took a deep breath at being back home again, but concentrated on the fight as she immediately charged at the orcs with her friends and the ghosts.

It was a harsh and chaotic battle, even with the ghosts making many casualties without getting hurt themselves and even managing to take down an Oliphaunt. Still, it was over soon as the orcs and easterlings were defeated and peace returned. Everyone looked over the devastation with sorrow in their eyes. Merindah jumped as she suddenly heard a loud cry of pain. 

Looking up, she saw an absolutely desperate Éomer run towards his unconscious sister lying next to their dead uncle, who had arrived to the battle with his army several hours before. She quickly ran towards them as well and checked up on the blonde woman. Her father's only condition when she wanted to learn how to fight was that she learned how to heal as well. She sighed in relief at realising her friend was alive. "She's still alive, Éomer. We need to get her to the healing halls immediately." She said

The man didn't waste a second as he lifted his sister up and ran towards the city. Merindah went to follow him, before noticing Gandalf and stopping. "Gandalf, where is he?" She asked, the wizard obviously knowing who she meant. "He's in the healing halls as well. He's alive, but it was a very close call." He said with a small smile and Merindah immediately ran after Éomer into the city. 

Arriving there, many stared at her in shock and disbelief at seeing her alive. She loudly reminded them that there were injured that needed tending and they quickly jumped back into action. One healer led her to where an unconscious Faramir was lying on a cot and Merindah sat down next to him, grabbing his hand in both of hers and kissing the back of it. "I'm here, my darling. I'm back." She breathed. 

Aragorn suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to her after several minutes and quickly helped heal Faramir with some athelas. He slowly woke up several minutes later, much to Merindah's relief at seeing those blue eyes opening again. The first thing the man saw when he woke up, was the very worried face of his fiancée. "Merindah? Am I dead?" He breathed hoarsely and she immediately shook her head in answer, tears rolling down and falling on his face at hearing his voice again after so many months.

"No, my love. You're alive and so am I. We're together again, my brave darling." She whispered, leaning forwards and resting her forehead against his He let out a shaky breath at realising she really was there and weakly lifted his arm to cup her face. "My beautiful Merindah." He breathed and she laughed at hearing that, before giving him a loving kiss.

He smiled at her with his own tears rolling down as he held her as close as he possibly could. She gently told him to go back to sleep after a while, seeing him struggling to stay awake. At seeing him hesitate to do so, she squeezed his hand and told him that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere. Only then did he finally close his eyes and fall asleep.

As she had promised, Merindah stayed right at his side almost the entire time, reuniting with her father after the man heard that she was still alive. She asked what had happened to him and her rage immediately flared up at hearing about the pointless suicide mission and how Denethor had actually tried to burn his unconscious son alive when he somehow returned, convinced that he was dead. It was only thanks to Pippin that he was still alive right now as he had gotten Gandalf to stop him.

Merindah resolved herself to buy as much of the hobbit's favorie pipeweed as possible to thank him. When asked where Denethor was, she felt satisfaction at hearing that he was dead, leaving Faramir as the Steward. He may have been Faramir's father, but he was a terrible man. Merindah stayed there for several hours, only standing up to check upon Éowyn who was a few beds away after Éomer had left to meet with Aragorn, Gandalf and the others.

"You just had to fight as well, didn't you?" She muttered. The princess simply gave her a weak smile in return. "I wasn't going to stay behind again." She breathed weakly and Merindah just shook her head playfully at hearing those words. "I swear: you and Faramir are actually going to be the death of me one day." She said and Éowyn chuckled, before Merindah went back to Faramir's bed just as the man woke up again. 

Once they felt a bit better, Merindah was finally allowed to officially introduce Faramir to Éowyn. "It's nice to finally meet you, lord Faramir. I've heard so much about you from Merindah." Éowyn said with a warm smile as he kissed her knuckles. He chuckled and looked at his fiancée. "And I'm more than glad to be back with the source of all those stories." He said, wrapping his arm around her. Éowyn immediately smiled at hearing that, being able to clearly see how much the couple cared about each other.

She secretly hoped that despite her wild tendencies, she'd eventually find a love like this one day. Soon after, Aragorn decided to march onto the Black Gate and distract Sauron to give Frodo a chance of succeeding. He asked Merindah to stay behind to look after the city and she agreed, having seen enough of fighting. Watching the army leave, she held onto Faramir tightly, praying for a good outcome. 

To everyone's enormous relief, Sauron was finally defeated very soon after and the army returned not long after, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer all having survived the final battle. An unconscious Frodo and Sam were picked up by Gandalf and the eagles, Gollum having perished into the hot lava of Mount Doom with his precious ring.

Aragorn was soon crowned king of Gondor and Arnor once Frodo was healed, the beautiful elleth Arwen becoming his queen not long after that. Just a few weeks before the coronation happened, Aragorn told Faramir that he and his and Merindah's descendants would always be the stewards of Gondor and help his line rule the kingdom and Faramir thanked him.

During the coronation, Faramir and Merindah were standing very close to Éowyn and a soldier she had met in the healing halls and to whom she had grown very close. Merindah knew it would be difficult for her friend to convince her brother that she wanted to eventually marry a regular soldier but Éowyn was nothing if not incredibly stubborn and she would do her best to help her wherever she could. They loudly applauded the new king and Queen, before they kneeled down before the hobbits who saved Middle-Earth. 

Dancing on the feast celebrating the coronation, Faramir held his fiancée close to him. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible, not wanting to lose her again. She looked up at him and smiled. "My prince." She said as Aragorn had named him prince of Ithilien. "My princess. I'm so glad you're back with me." He replied back. "And I'm never leaving again." She promised, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

Neither of them noticed the ghost of a man smiling at the happy couple, before disappearing now that he knew his brother would be alright. Merindah was with him and everything was finally perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Another big chapter.
> 
> Read and review. See you next


End file.
